


Happiness Come from Small Thing

by LacieFuyu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I can't actually believe that i wrote this, Kitchen mess, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Ragnor get call in the ungodly hours.He was grumpy.but in the end that call is worth his sleep.





	Happiness Come from Small Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am comeback with another one shot XD
> 
> I am not abandoning my multi-chap fic I swear, i hit a writer block and need to re outline some part, I will update it eventually.
> 
> This fic is winning the poll in my twitter ^^ That's why i make it and it's also a gift for my darling parabatai @mortallwarlock. She have a bad week, so i hope this could make her happy ^^
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose! Please check her fics when you have time ^^
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading~

Ragnor was having his well-deserved rest. He was sleeping peacefully after a very tiresome day. He had no plan to get up in the morning. It was so nice until a familiar sound interrupting.

  
  
The ringtone from his mobile phone ripped through his nice dream. 

  
  
Ragnor tried to ignore it and buried his head back into his pillow but it was stubborn and insisted on ringing.

  
  
He gave up.

  
  
He got up and threw the pillow on to bed. He took his mobile phone from the nightstand to see who was calling him in the middle of the morning. It was barely nine in the morning. He wanted to sleep more as he had only started to sleep around dawn but apparently someone didn't want him to sleep.

  
  
The screen showed up a name he knew very well. 

  
  
_ Magnus. _

_  
_   
He sighed. 

  
  
He should have expected it anyway. If he wanted to be mean, he would reject the call and shut it off but he just couldn't do that. 

  
  
He sighed and answered the phone.

  
  
"Yes, Magnus?"

  
  
"MY DEAR LITTLE CABBAGE HELP ME!"

  
  
Ragnor moved the phone away from his poor ear. He was quite sure his eardrum had been damaged or something from Magnus' shout. 

  
  
It shouldn't be anything bad since Magnus called him the nickname he disliked so much.

  
  
He could heard a gibberish sound come from the phone that suspiciously sounded like 'Ragnoooor' or 'Cabbage deaaar'. He sighed.

  
  
Tell him again why he loved him.

  
  
"Now, now" Ragnor said as he put the phone back beside his poor ear "What matter makes you call me at this ungodly hour?"

  
  
"It's already nine in London!"

  
  
"Yes and it's barely four in New York. What in the bloody hell are you doing now? You are not a morning person either"

  
  
"It's nothing dangerous I swear but I really need help because there is no way I could ask my children to help"

  
  
Ragnor raised an eyebrow. He was confused. He didn't know what kind of help he needed and somehow he didn't want to know and go somewhere far away.

  
  
"What now, Magnus?"

  
  
He swore he could almost hear Magnus play with his hand. This was getting ridiculous.

  
  
"Magnus?"

  
  
"HelpmemakeacakeforAlexanderandI’sanniversary"

  
  
"Huh? What?"

  
  
Ragnor could hear a pillow being thrown onto a bed. He looked at his mobile phone with a confused look. What even. 

  
  
He could hear Magnus clear his throat and he finally spoke properly. 

  
  
"Tomorrow will be Alexander and I’s Anniversary. I want to bake a cake for the occasion as a surprise..... But you know even though I have stellar cooking skills..... I  can only make a decent cake.... I’ve failed more time than succeeded and you are good at it..... Can you help me?" 

  
  
Ragnor could hear his vulnerability. He could feel it that Magnus really wanted to make it right. He might lose his well-deserved rest but there was no way he could reject this.

  
  
He cared too much about Magnus’ feelings because he already saw him as brother.

  
  
"Ragnor? Cabbage? Are you still there?"

  
  
Ragnor snorted. Trust Magnus to used that annoying pet name while asking for help.

  
  
"Yes, I'm still here and yes I will help"

  
  
"Ragnor dear, I love you!"

  
  
Ragnor immediately covered his ears and put the phone away from his ear. He couldn't believe Magnus sometimes. He rubbed his poor ears hoping to reduce the pain. 

  
  
Suddenly a question popped up in his mind. 

  
  
"And where would your husband be? It's not exactly a surprise, If he were there"

  
  
Ragnor couldn't see Magnus but he was wholeheartedly sure that he had a grin plastered on his face. 

  
  
"Alexander is currently in Idris for something related to the Academy. He will be back tonight. So we could use the rest of this morning until evening to bake the cake"

  
  
"Alright then. Sleep now, it's still too early to bake anything. I'll be there in...... 5 hours. And you are not morning person to begin with, I don't want to deal with your grumpy self"

  
  
"Said by the grumpy cabbage"

  
  
"Magnus!"

  
  
"Yes! Yes! I will sleep again! See you in 5 hours cabbage!"

  
  
Magnus ended the call. Ragnor glared at his phone. He put it back on the night stand and threw himself onto his bed. 

  
  
_ Well, I also get to meet my nephew so it's fine _ .

  
  
XXXX

  
  
When Ragnor ringed the bell he could hear the sound of steps. It was hurried as if they couldn't hold the excitement. Ragnor smiled. He could guess who would open the door for him.

  
  
"Uncle Ragnor!"

  
  
Max literally beamed. The smile plastered on his face was so wide to the point it made Ragnor wonder whether it hurt or not. 

  
  
Ragnor grinned, infected by the happiness brought by his nephew. He scooped Max into his arm and pinched Max's nose gently.

  
  
"Always energetic aren't you little Maxie?"

  
  
"I am not little!"

  
  
Ragnor chuckled and ruffled his hair lovingly. He indeed missed his nephews after all.

  
  
"Sure, sure. Now where is your older brother?"

  
  
"Here, Uncle"

  
  
Rafael smiled and waved from the door. He walked to him and high fived with Rafael.

  
  
"Hello there, Rafe. Everything going alright?"

  
  
Rafael nodded. 

  
  
"It is! Could you teach me more about Shadowhunters history? And maybe runes?" 

  
  
"Of course I can but now we have to help your Papa, right?"

  
  
"Yes, of course! Thanks Uncle!"

  
  
Rafael grinned happily, earning chuckles from Ragnor. Rafael had always been a curious one and Ragnor loved him for that. He adjusted his hold on Max and smiled at Rafael.

  
  
"Now lead the way to your Papa who I am quite sure is fidgeting in the kitchen"  
  
  
That earned laughs from Rafael and Max. 

  
  
XXXX

  
  
"So," Ragnor said as he looked through all the ingredients Magnus put on the table kitchen. "What should we make, my friend?"

  
  
Magnus smiled and showed him the recipe. It was tiramisu. Ragnor snorted, he should have known.

  
  
"What’s with that snort?"

  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I should have known you would choose it."

  
  
Magnus grinned.

  
  
"Alexander loves bitter tastes. Of course I would choose one with coffee. He loves coffee far too much."

  
  
"I prefer tea, thank you very much."

  
  
"You do but you are not my Alexander, my dear cabbage"

  
  
Ragnor just gave him an unamused stare which earned him a laugh from Magnus. His nephews just stared in confusion at their Uncle and their Papa.

  
  
Ragnor facepalmed and kneeled down to his nephews. He ruffled their hair and smiled.

  
  
"Stop making confused looks, let's start!"

  
  
"Okaaay, Uncle Ragnor!"

  
  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!", Magnus interrupted

  
  
"You deserve it, my friend."

  
  
Magnus pouted which Ragnor only responded to with a shrug. Ragnor took the recipe and hummed.

  
  
"It's easy to make tiramisu. Just follow this recipe and my lead, It'll be fine"

  
  
"Yes, yes Chef Ragnor!"

  
  
Ragnor cleared his throat and start giving the instructions.

  
  
"Magnus, Rafe separate the egg yolks and egg whites in two bowls. Also prepare a large bowl so we can beat the egg yolks and sugar later. Rafe, make sure your Papa doesn’t get distracted"

  
  
Rafael giggled meanwhile Magnus threw Ragnor stink eyes. Ragnor just shrugged and ignored him.

  
  
"Now Maxie, let's pour coffee and marsala into a shallow dish, shall we?"

  
  
Max nodded and followed his uncle towards the table. He put down the shallow dish and prepared the coffee bag and marsala. He looked down to his nephew.

  
  
"Do you want to pour the coffee, Maxie?"

  
  
Max nodded eagerly. Ragnor lifted him to a chair and put him there. He gave the coffee bag to Max. Max poured it a little bit too much but nothing Ragnor couldn't fix. Then, he put the marsala in and put the shallow dish aside.

  
  
Ragnor noticed Max curiously look at some coffee powder left on his hand. He knew what would happen but he let him do it anyway.

  
  
"Eww, bitter!"

  
  
"It is but with a little magic it will be tasty. So let's prepare the next step."

  
  
Just in time, both Magnus and Rafael finished separating the egg yolks and egg whites. They had already prepared the large bowl to beat the egg yolks and sugar.

  
  
Ragnor gave the electric mixer to Magnus who looked nervous. Ragnor chuckled. He couldn't help but find it funny how nervous Magnus was over making a cake. 

  
  
Magnus glared at him, he knew exactly why Ragnor was chuckling. 

  
  
"Shut up."

  
  
"I didn't say anything."

  
  
"Your expression said it all, Ragnor" 

  
  
Ragnor laughed and patted his head.

  
  
"You are a High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus. You can do it and our little cheerleaders here will give you support"

  
  
Both Rafael and Max at the same gave their papa the love sign. Magnus covered his face with his hands to hide the blush rising on his face. He couldn't believe he had lost his composure in front of his children.

  
  
Magnus finally started mixing the egg yolks and sugar. Ragnor peeked from behind his shoulder, making sure nothing was wrong meanwhile Rafael and Max waited patiently for the next instruction.

  
  
"Now, my beloved nephews add the whipped cream and mascarpone. Just gently."

  
  
They nodded and put the said things slowly into the bowl, making sure nothing would go wrong.

  
  
There was nothing going wrong beside a minor accident which meant that when Magnus was mixing he accidentally put the power too high and ended up some part of the mixture splatted around. On Rafael's face, Max's hair and Ragnor's hand.

  
  
Both of the children laughed meanwhile Ragnor just gave Magnus an unamused glare. Magnus cleaned it up with magic immediately but his face turned red again because of his embarrassment.

  
  
But besides that, there was nothing going wrong. 

  
  
It felt so right. Ragnor couldn't help it but enjoy the whole thing.

 

  
_ Screw my rest, I got something a lot better anyway. _

_  
_   
XXXX

  
  
"Thank you for today, Ragnor."

  
  
Magnus smiled to one of his oldest friends as they left Rafael and Max's room. Ragnor just shrugged. 

  
  
"It's not a problem, even thought I lost my precious sleep"

  
  
Magnus chuckled.

  
  
"My deepest apologies, my dear cabbage"

  
  
"Could you drop the nickname already?"

  
  
"Nope."

  
  
Ragnor snorted. He should have known better. Magnus giggled. 

  
  
Ragnor couldn't help but stare at Magnus. How he lately always had a smile painted on his face or he was always genuinely happy. It had been a long time since the time he always put his guard around himself. Afraid to get hurt again. Now, he laughed and smiled wholeheartedly.

  
  
It was a nice change and Ragnor loved it.

  
  
"Ragnor?"

  
  
Ragnor got out of his reverie and was met with a confused Magnus. Ragnor grinned or more like smirked and then ruffled Magnus's hair.

  
  
"Wh-what? Hey! Not my hair!"

  
  
Ragnor chuckled. Magnus gave him an unamused stare.

  
  
"What was that?"

  
  
"I am glad."

  
  
"Huh?"

  
  
"I am glad Alec Lightwood came to you and makes you happy, Magnus. He tore down the walls around your heart and made you free again. It’s more than I could ask for."

  
  
Magnus was stunned. Ragnor chuckled and pinched his cheek lightly.

  
  
"Now, now my friend, don't go around making silly faces like that."

  
  
He checked his watch and sighed.

  
  
"It will be quite late in London and I need my sleep. See you later, Magnus"

  
  
Magnus waved at him through the door and Ragnor responded the same.

  
  
As he opened the portal he smiled at what he thought.

  
  
_ I have to find time to thank Alec Lightwood because he makes Magnus happy and gave me the chance to become an uncle as it was something I never dreamed before. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am at twitter 
> 
> @Delveiryu18
> 
> P.S: For anyone who read my fic "Happy Life", I currently writing its sequel. It just another one shot tho hahaha
> 
> P.P.S: I also planned to write another one shot from the second place of the polls. Cheers! its fluff again XD


End file.
